1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a starter having a planetary gear type speed reducing mechanism suitable for use in starting an internal combustion engine.
2. Related Art Statement
One type of starter having a planetary gear type speed reducing mechanism known in the art comprises, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 50-129811, a spring retained in position between an internal gear and a center bracket by the biasing force of the spring per se.
Because of the arrangement in which the spring is interposed between the internal gear and the center bracket, the starter having the planetary gear type speed reducing mechanism referred to hereinabove has offered the disadvantages that the overall size of the starter becomes large since its axial length is increased by the presence of the spring, and that measurements of the sliding torque are unobtainable until after the spring is fitted in the starter, and it is difficult to set the sliding torque.